


Hole In The Silver Lining

by Botanophillic_Zombie



Series: Desert Anecdotes [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Statetalia
Genre: Gen, This was a bit inspired by the song the crane wives wrote of the same title, also if you’ve realized that these keep getting shorter and shorter then congratulations!, figured i should mention it, not as much as the last one but, youve found my pattern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botanophillic_Zombie/pseuds/Botanophillic_Zombie
Summary: María has been thoroughly weathered. Battered and pelted until the walls that come up no longer go down.
Relationships: Arizona & California (Hetalia)
Series: Desert Anecdotes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915645





	Hole In The Silver Lining

I watch you over time, always looking up. My older sister, sitting in her chair, the endless rocking of it swayed by her heartbeat and the creaks sounding in time with her lungs. 

Between your hands you hold a small loom, and from your sleeves pour strings of color, so that you may weave your life into the fabric of existence. 

I watch you grow. I remember when I first met you- wide-eyed and shaking but so, so relilliant as you bit at the hands that feed. Your fawn arms were riddled with splints but the soles of your feet were thick as stone. 

Our mother tried to speak to you calmly, make slow motions, but the language she spoke was the language of the man who set your livelihood up in flames and you would not trust her.

I remember living with you- though I was a feral kitten then, hissing and yowling at anything that scared me even though I had no idea what I was doing. I hid behind your skirts and you took on punishments meant for me.

Mamá betrayed you one day. You begged for her help after all the years she promised it and she turned away. Threw you to the vultures. 

Then  _ I  _ betrayed you, despite all you had done for me. My mind had been twisted into knots and you were so,  _ so  _ unready. 

Important figures in your life came and went, and the only thing consistent was the sting of regret when you mistakenly trusted again. 

I watched you pick up lover after lover, cherishing them, holding them closer and closer like a lighter to gasoline, and I watched you go up in spectacular  _ flame _ as they burned you alive, carving into you- rooting like dogs for bones you couldn’t spare them.

You sit in your chair, holding your woven life between your fingers, and I see that hard regret in your eye. You turn it over in your fingers until you wear it thin, deciding that if you can’t find a hole in the silver lining… It’s better to make one yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed


End file.
